This invention relates generally to packaging products and more particularly to an improvement where a first member can be removably locked to a second member.
Over the years there have been many locking means proposed to removably lock members of a multi-pan package together. In a package design for asparagus a two-piece corrugated paperboard design is comprised of a bottom tray with short side walls and a top cover with inclined side walls that covers the upstanding asparagus by being telescoped within the tray. For shipment the top cover needs to be removably locked to the bottom tray. There are also single-piece asparagus containers where the container is erected and closed by suitable removable locking means alter the asparagus is placed.
The present invention, while useful as a locking feature for a two-piece asparagus container can be readily adapted to other uses. In addition, while it is particularly useful when the container is comprised of corrugated paperboard, it will also be adaptable for other packaging materials.
Accordingly, from the foregoing, one object of the present invention is the provision of an improved locking feature to removably secure a top of a container to a bottom tray.
Another object is to utilize portions of the packaging materials, cut and scored, to form the improved locking means.
These and other objects will become apparent upon reviewing the detailed description in combination with the drawings.